1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sound correctors that correct a sound paired with an image, to sound recording devices and sound reproducing devices provided with such sound correctors, and to a sound correcting method.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, imaging devices, such as video cameras, that can record a sound along with an image have been widespread. In particular, various types of imaging devices that can perform sound control have been proposed.
For example, an imaging device has been proposed that increases the degree of agreement between an image and a sound by correcting the volume or frequency characteristics of the sound collected by a microphone according to a change in the zoom factor of a lens.
However, controlling the sound by the above imaging device does not necessarily realize the device operator's intended sound control. For example, in a case where the face of a person occupies a wide area in the screen, it is considered that the device operator places importance on the target person. Therefore, it is preferable to perform voice band emphasis control on the collected sound. On the other hand, in a case where the size of a person's face is small relative to the screen, it is considered that the device operator is taking images with importance placed on the atmosphere of a place as well as the person. In this case, performing voice band emphasis control on the collected sound is not preferable, because this damages the atmosphere of the place. However, if the sound is controlled according to the zoom factor of a lens, the sound control is performed regardless of the size of a specific subject such as a person or the presence or absence thereof.
In addition, for example, an imaging device has been proposed that detects a human face, the movement of a mouth, or the orientation of a face from an image for use in sound control. Specifically, proposed is an imaging device that detects a previously registered specific subject and, only when that specific subject is detected, emphasizes the sound. Other proposed devices include an imaging device that takes an image of the movement of a speaker's lip with the imaging device and corrects the sound produced by the speaker based on the movement thus taken to keep it at a comfortable volume, and an imaging device that prepares different sound control modes for different scenes, just as in the case of taking images with a digital video camera or the like, such that a scene is selected for recording before the taking of images.
However, in a case where the sound is emphasized based on the face or mouth image detection information, there is a possibility that the sound becomes different from the user's intended sound. For example, even when a lot of people are located within the imaging angle of view in an occasion such as an athletic meet, the sound is based on a person rather than the overall atmosphere. On the other hand, in a case where different sound control modes are prepared for different scenes, there is a need to set a scene manually. Therefore, if one forgets to make the setting, unintended sound control is performed. In addition, even in the same scene, the device operator's purpose (the device operator's intended sound) may be different in a zoomed state and a non-zoomed state. Such a situation cannot be dealt with by a simple mode setting.
Moreover, for example, an imaging device has been proposed that records the user's intended sound by controlling a sound collection environment when taking images and collecting sounds by making the directional characteristics in a sound collecting direction controllable. In particular, the device operator is allowed to change the directional characteristics in a sound collecting direction by changing a switch or an imaging mode.
However, this imaging device requires the device operator to previously change a switch or an imaging mode by constantly predicting a change in circumstances, making the operation complicated. In addition, the device operator easily makes operating errors, such as forgetting to perform switching, or tends to slow in performing switching. This causes a problem, such as recording of unnatural sound as a result of part or all of sounds not being collected or recorded, or unnecessary sound, such as sound produced during interruption of operation, being recorded. Furthermore, this also causes a problem, such as recording of unnatural images as a result of the images being blurred due to the movement of the imaging device at the time of switching, the images being disconnected due to a temporary halt in taking of images for performing switching, or the scene of the device operator taking time in performing switching being recorded as images. Moreover, since this device only allows the device operator to control the directional characteristics in a sound collecting direction when taking images and collecting sounds, it is impossible to control the directional characteristics at the time of reproduction.